


An Imperative Conversation

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Protective Jim, mention of xenopolycythemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Spock Prime has something important to warn Jim about





	An Imperative Conversation

“Jim, I must speak with you about an urgent matter.” Spock Prime said as he finally located Jim, walking behind the Captain as he strode down the halls of Starfleet Academy on his way to offer assistance in the aftermath of Nero’s attack on Earth.

“Mister uh... Old Spock, I love talking to you, I really do, but I’ve got this huge issue with the ship and Pike to attend to. Maybe we can talk later.”

“It is imperative that you listen to what I have to say.” Spock Prime insisted, sounding so much like his Spock it would have brought a smile to Jim’s face any other day.

“Look, I’m really busy-“ Jim tried again, but Spock Prime cut him off.

“Leonard will die if you do not hear me out.” Spock Prime said grimly, and _that_ froze Jim in his tracks. He whirled around, his hands coming to fist in the old vulcan’s shirt as he shoved him against the corridor wall.

“Explain. _Now_.” he demanded, his eyes hard and cold as ice, “Are you threatening my CMO?”

“Quite the contrary.” Spock Prime wasn’t at all fazed by his protective aggression. In fact it reassured him that the differences and oddities in this universe weren’t as extensive as he feared, that the core similarities still existed, “I am attempting to give you a way to save him.”

“Save him from what?” Jim shook him a little, “Is he in trouble?” Spock Prime reached slowly into his pocket, seemingly to steel himself against something before pulling it out, offering Jim a folded sheet of paper.

“What I have on this paper is the formula for a cure.” Spock Prime explained patiently, “At some point, I am unsure when, or even if the event will take place in this altered timeline, Leonard will contract a disease known as xenopolycythemia.”

“Xeno polly-what?” Jim asked, releasing him to snatch the paper, examining it as if he could make sense of the formulas and medical terminology. Spock Prime was not offended, having already fully experienced the all-consuming fear Jim was now feeling decades ago.

“A rare terminal blood disease with no cure.” he explained, “At least, there was no known cure in my universe.” Jim’s head shot up, his brows knitting.

“Did your Bones...?” he asked, the beginnings of a sort of horrified sympathy in his eyes, along with a strange revelation of Leonard’s mortality that Spock had no doubt he’d be obsessing over later once everything calmed down.

“No. We were able to save him just in time.” Spock Prime assured him, “Though Leonard did not make it easy.”

“I bet he didn’t”. Jim relaxed a little more, his lips quirking, “But he made it? He lived?”

“He lived to drive us mad for many decades to come.” Spock Prime nodded, fondness in his eyes as he recalled the Fabrini incident.

“That’s good to hear.” Jim smiled, some of the tension in his shoulders lessening, “That’s so good to hear. And uh, sorry. For uh...” he awkwardly smoothed down Spock’s robe where his fist had rumpled it.

“I am not offended.” Spock reassured him, “My Jim reacted very similarly upon learning of Leonard’s condition.”

“I bet.” Jim smiled, “So, my schedule seems to have miraculously cleared, tell me about this disease and how exactly to go about applying the cure. I also want to know how to take care of Bones and how to stop him from making it worse like I know he will.”

“Certainly.” Spock Prime agreed, smoothly falling into step beside Jim as they began to walk again, side by side with James T. Kirk just like the old days, “Now, Leonard has always been one for dramatics, so it’s likely that he will tell you of his illness in some suspenseful, dramatic reveal...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore these two a bit, two men who love Leonard McCoy, one with the power to save him.


End file.
